Stuck In Awkward
by Grey's-Harry-Fan
Summary: The 5 Interns and some attendings get stuck in an Elevator, the lights go out and they all have to fit. Who will sleep with who, Who will kiss who and who will get caught. Mainly McStizzie, some MerDer and little bits of Addex and Bang.


**New Story!! I'm so excited...Tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

"Ok, interns, go home, it's late, I don't want to see any of you till rounds tomorrow morning." The interns just stared at Bailey.

"Go, move, why you still standing here!"

They all scattered, the truth was that the majority of the hospital was scared of Dr Bailey, even the chief, Dr Richard Webber, but especially her 5 interns. Although she was stern and very bossy with them, they were all like her babies which she felt the great need to protect, from the gawking eyes of the residents who in her opinion, just couldn't keep it in their pants!

"How amazing was that craniotomy today!" asked Meredith turning to Izzie.

"I know! 2 large tumours and excessive haemorrhaging and still McDreamy manages to save the day and leave that poor girl with complete brain function!" Izzie said in awe.

"That's my boyfriend for you and the head of Neurosurgery". Meredith stated with a proud face as the 5 of the interns walked through the door and entered their locker room. They were all on their way to Joe's to unwind after a 30 hour shift.

They had all waited for one another and now walked down the corridor to the elevator, side by side. The 5 of them, Izzie, George, Alex, Meredith and Cristina, had all grown close and now during their third year of internship were all great friends.

* * *

_'Ding'_

The elevator doors opened and they all entered, Izzie leaning forward to press the ground floor button. They were currently on the 7th floor of the Seattle Grace Hospital. They all groaned when the elevator doors opened for the third time on their way down, they all were in desperate needed of alcohol. First they had picked up Burke and Derek, then the next floor down Addison, then finally Mark.

Unlike the other 3 residents who had entered acknowledged the rest and shut up, Mark Sloan had to make their day worse with one of his snarky comments.

"Dirty Mistress" He smirked at Meredith.

"Addison" He said flashing his trademark McSteamy smile.

"Mark!! Enough we have all had a long day, just shut up for once in your life will you?" shouted Derek, his nostrils flaring.

Mark surprised at this out burst shut up for the time being.

The elevator dinged but the doors did not open it lurched to a stop somewhere between the third and second floor.

"No way!" Alex groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me" screeched Addison.

"I guess we're stuck…kind of in awkward?!" Mark answered with a grin.

"You don't freaking say!" said Addison, once again screeching, to an ear piercing level.

"So, I suggest, we get comfortable, because knowing, this hospital and the repair men, who fix these elevators, we are going to be here for a while" Derek smirked at Meredith's face.

* * *

After several minutes of awkward rearranging, they were generally all sitting in the very confined space with their partner's or in some cases friends. All of them except, Mark Sloan, who didn't quite have friends and just sat in the corner trying to choose which conversation to listen in on. He scanned around the elevator, his choices were, George and Izzie talking about what kind of muffins she was going to make as soon as they got out of this. Meredith sitting on Derek's lap, nuzzling in his neck and whispering something in his ear, which Mark could only imagine was something dirty. Cristina and Burke were talking about a heterotopic or "piggyback" heart transplant procedure in very great detail and finally Addison and Alex Karev making small talk and quite desperately flirting. Mark **had** loved Addison had for a very long time, and it hurt him to see her flirting, with an intern no less, but he knew he had to move on, he would always want her, but maybe it was time for him to pull himself together and find a woman. He glanced around again. His eyes stoped on Izzie Stevens. He looked her up. He looked her down. She was truly gorgeous, with her golden blonde locks of hair that fell limp around her face bringing out her features ever more. Now this was a woman that knew how to take care of her self. Mark suddenly found himself, just falling in love with her appearance. But he knew. If he really wanted to have a serious relationship, he smirked at this; he would have to have more than that. He needed to date and love and all that crap that came along with it. He needed to get to know Izzie and make her fall for him, he knew just the way. Mark stood up, making everybody look at him and groan. Everyone had just got comfy and now he had ruined it.

"O'Malley! Trade places with me? Pl...Plea...Please" Mark said, this last part had caused difficulty for him; he was used to demanding everything and it happening. He knew, just from the gossip train that ran awfully fast in SGH that Izzie was a very sensitive woman who apparently needed to be spoken to with manners.

"Umm..." George glanced nervously at Izzie, who shrugged.

Everybody thought this was slightly weird but took no notice and went back to their private conversations or in Meredith's case, making out with Derek.

"Sure, ok" George stood up and quickly changed positions with Mark and joined in on Addison and Karev's 'small talk' conversation.

* * *

"Alright Sloan, what do you want?" Snapped Izzie

Mark said nothing and just gaped at her.

"Well, spit it out… why you looking at me like that? And if you think you've come over here to get the same treatment Mer is giving McDreamy, you can forget about it. I wouldn't kiss you for the world!"

Mark still said nothing, just closed his mouth and looked at her longingly. He hadn't wanted…ok well he had wanted what Derek had, but he knew he wasn't going to get it all he wanted was to talk.

"I just...well I have no one to talk to and I'm sure O'Malley can join in on Alex's conversation, and you seemed to be the nice one in this bunch, but maybe I was wrong." Mark answered a frown spreading across his face.

Izzie's face softened at this and a smile spread across her face.

"I am nice, just your reputation, Mark, it doesn't do you much good. If you really do want to talk. A nice honest conversation. No sexual comments or remarks or anything like that!"

"How am I supposed to do that? I live on those comments!?"

"Well if you don't know I suggest you swap back with George and go back to checking me out because that's as far as your going to get!"

Mark started down at his hands wondering, and it came to him. Izzie was perfect for him and probably the only one who would put up with his crap and if that meant a few less sexual remarks and getting her to fall in love with him, why not, for this astonishing woman, he just realised, he would fly to the moon and back for.

_I would fly to the moon and back_

_If you'll be  
If you'll be my baby_

_Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby_

**To the Moon and Back by Savage Garden**

* * *

**See that little blue button...yeh...you know you wanna click it :P**

**Leave me a review. Tell me what you think and if I should continue.**

**The more review's I get the faster I write.**

**For anyone who follows my other story The New Life For Us, I am putting it on hold for a while i'm stuck..sorry.**

**Thanks Ella for editing...love you!!**

**Bec**


End file.
